G. Abstract (Pilot and Feasibility Program) The Pilot and Feasibility Program provides the hard-to-identify start-up funds for new projects that emanate from the synergies fostered in the NORC. A major strength of this program is our critical mass of senior scientists at Pennington who energize young investigators (senior Postdoctoral Fellows, Instructors and Assistant Professors) through enhanced communications and enrichment activities of the NORC. This synergism produces new research ideas. The aims of the Pilot and Feasibility Program are to: 1) Encourage new innovative research projects around our pre-identified theme of ? Nutrition, Obesity and Metabolic Health Throughout the Lifespan.? 2) Enable the implementation of new research for Junior Faculty (and some promising postdoctoral fellows) in nutrition research 3) Entice more senior Faculty to engage in a new line of research around our theme of ? Nutrition, Obesity and Metabolic Health Throughout the Lifespan.? 4) Collect adequate preliminary data to serve as a basis for NIH R01, R03, R21 and P01 applications. 5) Seek additional unrestricted funding from philanthropy and/or private companies. 6) Provide a web-based platform to facilitate and streamline Pilot and Feasibility proposal submission, review, and tracking of awarded grants. The selected research proposals receive funds to support direct costs ($15,000 - $35,000) of the project plus use of the NORC Cores. Although the level of support from this program for each individual project is relatively modest this type of start-up funding is frequently the most difficult to identify in the research setting.